Birthday Dinner of Terror (Grammars and Typos fixed)
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: ONESHOT, Final Sequel to 'Yangire Tsukasa'. Tsukasa invited her friends for her birthday, only to reveal her dark secret after Konata witnessed it. Slight KonaTsuka, Warning: Cannibalism, insanity, blood, deaths and Yangire included in this fic.


Konata went to her phone and dialed the Hiiragi household's number.

A few moments later it was picked up, by Tsukasa.

"H-Hiiragi Household, Tsukasa speaking."

"Hey Tsukasa! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, Kona-Chan. Say, I wanna cook for my birthday tonight. Do you want to join in? I invited Yuki-Chan, Yutaka-Chan and her friends. Kuroi Sensei already came too."

"OK, I'll be preparing. See ya!" Konata said, before hanging up.

Later at Tsukasa's house, everyone were already at the dining room, on top of the dining table, there is a birthday cake, and rows of plates with what seems to be Yakiniku (fried meat). Miyuki, Misao, Hiyori, Yutaka, Minami, and Patricia were chatting ever so peacefully on their seats.

"Welcome Kona-Chan! Have a seat and let's eat, before blowing the candles!"

"Sure but where is Sensei, Kagamin, your sisters, and parents?"

"They're umm... Playing in Onee-Chan's room. Now please come and take a seat!" That answer just increased Konata's curiosity.

"Can I wash my hands first?"

"S-Sure can! You know where the bathroom is."

"Thank You." Konata replied, before walking out from the dining room.

She did washed her hands first, but then she decided to go upstairs to meet Kagami and the others.

She then opened the door to Kagami's bedroom and saw no one there.

"What the... Where's Kagamin, Sensei and the others? I thought Tsukasa said that they were up here playing."

Konata then left the room, and decided to go back downstairs. However just as she took a step down the stairs, she heard a weak voice.

"Uggghh... Someone..." Judging from the voice, it was a woman.

"Huh?"

Konata then went back, and put her ear on Tsukasa's bedroom door.

"It hurts..." It indeed came from inside the room.

Konata then turned the knob, but it was locked.

"Darn. Gotta pick the lock."

She then pulled out a hairpin and a screwdriver and picked the lock with great expertise. Then a click sound came from the lock.

"That's lucky I'm a natural pranskter and locksmith." She said to herself proudly.

Konata then opened the door, only to see...

"Oh God..."

Inside, there were 5 skeletons, attached to the wall, and there was Nanako Kuroi, her teacher, lying on the ground in a pool of dried blood, and what's even scaring Konata more, She was **Legless**.

"Izumi..." Nanako called weakly

"Sensei! What happened to you!?" Konata asked.

"H-Hiiragi..."

"What in the world happened to your legs, Sensei!? And what happened to Kagamin and the others?!"

"Don't... Eat... Dinner..."

Konata's eyes then widen in shock.

"Kona-Chan! Did you catch in!? Dinner's ready!" Tsukasa said from downstairs.

"Yakiniku, Hooray!" Patricia said in delight.

"Yu-Chan!"

Konata then hurriedly went down the stairs, and ran to the dining room, to see everyone already started eating, except for Yutaka, who was about to pick up her chopsticks.

"DON'T EAT THAT!" Konata roared.

Yutaka was surprised, and put down her chopsticks. Everyone except for Patricia and Tsukasa stopped eating.

"Konata-San, what in the world are you saying!?" Miyuki asked.

"I found Kuroi Sensei upstairs, **LEGLESS**!" Konata replied.

"Konata Senpai, You shouldn't joke like that when people were eating you know!" Misao berated.

"What are you trying to tell us, Senpai!?" Minami asked.

"What You girls are eating is Human Meat! You're eating Sensei!"

Hiyori believed that quickly, and took Patricia's plate away.

"What the... I was eating that!" Patricia said.

"Is what Konata Senpai said is correct, Hiiragi Senpai!?" Hiyori asked and glared at Tsukasa, who's facing down at her plate, her hair covering her eyes.

" _ **Yes... It's correct**_." She said in a raspy tone.

Everyone then shook in terror.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Minami remarked.

"Ummm... I gotta go home, bye!" Miyuki said, making a poker face to make it look real.

" _ **Who said you can go home already?**_ " Tsukasa asked.

"Tsukasa, You're sick in the head! Why are you doing this!?" Konata asked.

" _ **You know... People began to be acting uncivilized, and I don't like that. And since the last 2 weeks, I decided to go after people who were gonna die anyways.**_ " Tsukasa explained, before she took a deep breath.

" _ **Like YOU ALL!**_ " Tsukasa continued, this time revealing her face. She had a very wide grin, and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Everyone, RUN!" Konata yelled. Everyone was about to stand up, before...

" _ **No one's leaving this house after witnessing what happened.**_ " Tsukasa said, standing up, lifting an axe that she had hid under the table sheet all the time.

"What the... What?!" Patricia said in disbelief.

Then everyone froze as they heard something falling from the stairs. It then began to crawl to the dining room. It was the legless Nanako.

"Please... Someone..."

Everyone except Tsukasa then gasped in horror, before fainting.

-Konata's POV, the next day

I woke up, but It's still dark even after opening my eyes.

" _ **Now, It's Kona-Chan's turn to have her blindfold open!**_ "

Then the blindfolds that covered my eyes were released.

-3RD PERSON POV

Konata gasped in shock as she saw that she was tied up and was kneeling, facing a wide empty tub. They were near the shrine where Tsukasa usually take cares of.

" _ **Now, let's get started... With you, Yuki-San.**_ " Tsukasa said, lifting her axe.

Miyuki screamed as loud as she can, until her head was cut clean off, causing blood to spray inside the tub.

She then proceeded to do the same to Nanako, Minami, Hiyori, Misao, and Patricia. They all then died after having their heads cut off.

" _ **Now It's your turn, Yutaka-Chan... Good night... Ehehehehe~**_ "

She then raised her axe, and strikes it down, only to barely miss Yutaka as she lowered her head in quick speed, and stood up.

"Konata-Nee-San, Run!" Yutaka said, and Konata stood up quickly.

They then began to run away, only to trip themselves on a stone.

Tsukasa then quickly beheaded Yutaka. She then forced Konata to look at her.

Konata didn't dare to look at her face, as Tsukasa's grin is now completely wide, her eyes wide and crying out blood instead of tears.

" ** _Now Kona-Chan... Your punishment will be a lot... huff... Worse then everyone else h_ _ere! I'll chop your limbs slowly..._** "

Tsukasa then raised her axe and chopped Konata's legs clean off. She then proceeded to cut Konata's arms.

Konata screamed in agony as she was being tortured.

Tsukasa then put her axe down and pulls out a knife.

She then locked her lips to Konata's, before she ended her by stabbing her neck.

As Tsukasa released her lips off from Konata's, Konata began coughing out blood, which stains Tsukasa's mouth. Tsukasa then proceeded to lick the blood.

" _ **Eeehhh? So It's over? I see... Aha... AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

Tsukasa then stab Konata in the heart, instantly killing her.

After being done, Tsukasa then chopped off her victims to pieces, and brought their flesh home and puts them in the freezer. For the corpses' skeletons, She kept them inside her bedroom. Since then, every night Tsukasa talks and interacts with the corpses' skeletons as if they were alive.

-End

A/N well that's it, the final sequel. I think this will be the darkest fic that I ever made, but I hope You enjoy this fic and leave a review!

See Ya!

-By YuuyaKizami21, A just passing through user


End file.
